Blackout
by snickers3339
Summary: When the power is out... MxO.. Just some fun stuff.


**Disclaimer**: Gah - I wish I owned anything affiliated with Disney or Hannah Montana, but I don't, OKAY?! Geez - You legal bums out there. :)

**A/N: ... Lol.  
**

* * *

**Blackout**

The storm had knocked out the electricity - Which left Miley and Oliver sitting on the ground, in the living room, in complete darkness. The rain splattered against the door, and the sound of thunder rumbled above them.

"I'm scared," Miley whispered.

"It's alright," Oliver shot back in what he hoped would be a soothing voice. "We'll get through this together."

There was silence, as they shuffled, trying to get comfortable.

"OW!"

"What?! What happened?!"

"That was my stomach!"

He winced, looking apologetic, even though he knew she probably couldn't see him.

"Don't you use that puppy dog face, Oliver Oken - You know, only I'm allowed to do that!"

"How did you know?"

"Oh, I was right?" She grinned, forgetting that he couldn't see her. She groaned as he moved again, and hit her once more. "Oliver," she groaned, breathing out some air.

"Sorry," he said once more. "I'll move away--"

"--_NO!_"

There was an awkward silence - As she realized she had grabbed his arm rather tightly and swiftly, locking him in his place.

"I-- I'm scared of the dark," she said in a quieter voice.

He scooted back towards her, and she vaguely saw the outline of his face, tilted towards her.

"You're _scared_ of the dark?"

"It's not _funny_," she said defensively.

"I never said it was."

"Well - I bet you were thinking it," she said bitterly. She shook her had, laughing to herself slightly. "A _16-year old,_ scared of the dark. I'm _such_ a dork," she mumbled.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well.. I guess.." She trailed off, resting her head on her folded hands.

"Yes?" he prodded. Oliver squinted a little, trying to see her more clearly, but all he could see was the slight shine of her eyes, and the edges of her face.

She sighed. "I guess - I feel.. That being a dork.. I.. Guys won't like me -- Or--"

He laughed a short, bark of a laugh, startling her. "Seriously?! That's what you think?!"

She blushed, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I don't know... I'm insecure--"

"--You're freaking Hannah Montana, Miles... What's to be insecure - You've got millions of guys out there falling to the ground for you - And here you are, thinking guys don't like you."

"But that's Hannah," she said frustrated. "I feel she's-- Now, don't call me schizophrenic.. But I feel.. That I'm a completely different person when I'm her -- Being Miley-- I just.. I'm just a girl."

He nodded, trying to understand her thinking.

She continued, not seeing him nod anyways. "I can get.. Probably any guy as Hannah.. but as Miley - it's hard to find a guy that likes me for who I am, you know?"

A flash of lightning illuminated her face for the first time, and Oliver momentarily lost the ability to speak. It was like a scene out of the movie, and she was so perfectly poised - Like a model. The curve of her nose accented, her eyes bright as she looked at his

general direction, and the way her hair draped around her face in soft curls, accented by highlights. She had looked up in surprise, and fear.

"I think that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

WHAM

Her fist met his chest painfully, and he shrieked, rubbing the spot where she punched. He had anticipated it, and yet, it still hurt.

"Mileyyy," he whined. "That hurt."

"Sorry," she said gruffly.

"But Miley - Any guy, would be _extraordinarily_ lucky to have you."

"Oliver, you have to say that - You're my _best friend_."

He ignored that.

"You're beautiful - Personally, I think you're more beautiful than Hannah--"

"--Woahhh - Boy who wanted to be _Mr_. Hannah Montana_ say what?_!"

He blushed, rubbing his neck at the thought of his previous moniker for himself.

"It's true," he said softly, moving ever so slightly closer to her.

He had managed to move his hands to her face, quite surprised when he brushed away some lingering tears.

"_Beautiful,_" he murmured, wanting so badly to lean in, but knowing that would destroy their friendship.

He sighed, moving back to his spot. His eyes had adjusted a bit better - And he could see her looking at him.

Just looking. Nothing more.

They went back to a more comfortable silence, before there was another loud crack of thunder and flash of lightning. Her quaking hand found his, gripping it tightly, which he gladly squeezed in return.

He was pleasantly surprised when she didn't pull away, instead, entwining her fingers with his.

His hand heated, and his body created its own lightning bolts, as he felt his fingers and palm tingle.

"Oliver--" she started, about to ask a question, when another, obnoxiously loud boom of thunder sent her squeaking, and jumping right into his lap in shock.

Coincidentally, the lights went back on at the moment, the fan restarting - and his eyes were wide-open, staring cross-eyed at the girl who was now attached to his lips.

Her eyes were closed tightly, and her hands clutching at his hair almost painfully.

He _might _have been _slightly _turned on, if it weren't for the fact that he was still in shock.

He wanted to react - Kiss her back - but he was immobile at the moment.

"Oliver," she mumbled. "I know you're gonna say something really doughnutty or really sweet right now, so just.. Don't say anything, and let me do that again, and I'll let you talk as much as you want--" she breathed, uttering that sentence all in one breath. She leaned back in, and this time, he was ready, closing his own eyes, almost automatically. His hands roamed her back freely, as she kissed him.

Apart from the need to get air, nothing would have stopped him.

He panted slowly, keeping his breathing in check.

Her eyes were searching his.

"Is this okay?"

He wanted to scream, '_HELL YAAHH,' _but that would not be dignified, so what he said instead was, _very sweetly, _"I hope that you get scared of the dark more often."

* * *

_...Yeah.. So.. This was my worse piece of writing ever.. So to speak.. But.. Let's just constructively review, 'kay? :)  
_


End file.
